1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a correction collar operating device for operating a correction collar provided on an objective lens, and to a microscope system including the correction collar operating device.
2. Related Art
Microscopes that illuminate a specimen for observation have widely been used to observe a cell or the like, for example, in the field of medical science or biology. Microscopes have been used also for various purposes such as quality control, for example, of metallographic structure, research and development for a new material, and examination of an electronic device or a magnetic head in the field of industries. At least an objective lens configured to collect observation light from the specimen, and a revolver that holds the objective lens and can move up and down in a direction of the optical axis of the objective lens are attached to the microscope.
The side surfaces of some objective lenses are provided with a correction collar configured to correct the aberration (or the spherical aberration) in accordance with the thickness of a slide glass or the culture container where the specimen is placed or stored. The correction collar can rotate around the body of the objective lens in a circumferential direction of the side surface of the objective lens so as to move one or more lenses (or an optical system) provided inside the objective lens in a direction of the optical axis by the rotation.
As a technique to rotate the correction collar, a control device that is provided at the rotary shaft unit (or the central unit) of the revolver or each of the objective lenses and has a function to automatically rotate such a correction collar is disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2010-518448).
The control device disclosed in JP-T-2010-518448 is provided at the rotary shaft unit (or the central unit) of the revolver or each of the objective lenses. Thus, the control device can follow the motion of the correction collar provided to the objective lens even when the objective lens (or the revolver) moves up and down in the optical axis. This enables the control device disclosed in JP-T-2010-518448 to rotate the correction collar regardless of the up-and-down motion of the objective lens.